villainsfandomcom_it-20200215-history
Joker (DC Comics)
Il Joker è un personaggio dei fumetti, creato da Jerry Robinson, con la collaborazione di Bill Finger e Bob Kane, pubblicato dalla DC Comics ed apparso per la prima volta sul n. 1 di Batman (1940). È probabilmente uno dei più celebri supercriminali dei fumetti e il più celebre della casa editrice statunitense, oltreché la nemesi di Batman. Nelle prime traduzioni italiane del fumetto di Batman il Joker era stato chiamato il "Jolly", nome italiano più diffuso della omonima carta da gioco. Joker è sadico, burlone ed eccentrico, ma in altre interpretazioni è, a seconda dei casi, innocuo e ladro o grottesco e schizoide. La sua follia lo rende uno dei più terribili criminali di Gotham, nonché uno dei personaggi col più alto numero di omicidi (circa 2.000 compresi donne, bambini, eroi e poliziotti) nel fumetto. Joker è stato reso sano di mente quando una guerra nucleare ha privato tutti gli esseri viventi dei loro superpoteri; tuttavia la sanità mentale è solo temporanea, e presto il Joker è tornato ad essere quello di un tempo. Nella serie animata degli anni '90, tuttavia, gli viene dato un lato giocoso e festoso, tanto che in alcuni momenti della serie si rivolge direttamente al pubblico dando consiglio ai bambini più piccoli, ad esempio con frasi come «non fatelo a casa bambini!» Si è classificato al secondo posto nella classifica dei più grandi cattivi nella storia dei fumetti secondo IGN. La rivista Wizard l'ha posto al primo posto, mentre Empire all'ottavo. Nel sondaggio tra i migliori 100 personaggi dei fumetti, Joker si è classificato al trentesimo posto. Le sue origini sono state rinarrate e approfondite da Alan Moore e Brian Bolland in The Killing Joke (1988), e da Ed Brubaker e Doug Mahnke in L'uomo che ride (2005). Tuttavia, Joker afferma spesso di non ricordare (o non voler ricordare) molto del suo passato. Biografia del personaggio Origini Nei fumetti classici il passato e le origini del Joker non sono completamente chiarite, ma in Detective Comics n. 168 (maggio 1950), viene rivelato che il personaggio inizialmente si faceva chiamare "Cappuccio Rosso", e nell'episodio è intento a sabotare una fabbrica di prodotti chimici. Batman però interviene e Cappuccio Rosso, per sfuggirgli, cade in un bacino di raccolta pieno di mistura chimica, per poi dopo riemergere tramutato nel Joker. Nell'albo Batman: The Killing Joke (1988), Detective Comics n. 168 viene approfondito: « Se proprio devo avere un passato, preferisco avere più opzioni possibili! » (Joker in The Killing Joke) Prima di divenire il genio del crimine conosciuto in tutta Gotham City, il Joker (il cui vero nome non è mai stato rivelato dal criminale) era un ex assistente chimico diventato un cabarettista di scarso successo, in serie difficoltà economiche.18 Pur di poter mantenere la moglie incinta e dimostrare a lei e se stesso di non essere un fallito, decise di associarsi coi due malviventi complici del fantomatico criminale "Cappuccio Rosso": quest'ultimo in realtà era solo un mascheramento che i due facevano indossare al complice di turno durante i loro crimini. I due progettano di rapinare una fabbrica di carte da gioco adiacente ad un impianto chimico, dove il futuro Joker aveva lavorato tempo addietro. Poco prima del colpo, la polizia informa l'uomo che sua moglie è morta per l'esplosione di uno scalda-biberon elettrico e con lei il figlio nascituro. Sebbene sia scioccato dalla perdita e non abbia più motivo di diventare un fuorilegge, i due complici lo obbligano a prendere parte comunque alla rapina. Il piano viene sventato dal duplice intervento delle guardie della sicurezza, che sparano ai due malviventi, e di Batman. Proprio a causa dell'intervento di quest'ultimo, l'uomo cade in una vasca di acqua di scarico, inquinata da sostanze chimiche di scarto. Fuoriesce dal canale di scolo col volto deformato in una maschera grottesca, i capelli verdi e la pelle bianca con le labbra scarlatte. La vista del suo aspetto causa il cedimento definitivo della sua psiche, trasformandolo così definitivamente nel folle criminale Joker. Carriera criminale Nel corso degli anni, il Joker si è rivelato la vera e propria nemesi di Batman, responsabile di ogni sorta di crimine. L'Arkham Asylum venne aperto proprio in occasione del primo arresto del Joker, dove vi viene condannato a vita con il contrassegno di Paziente Zero. Nel corso della loro guerra personale, Batman ha subito gravi perdite per mano del Joker, ad iniziare da Barbara Gordon, figlia del commissario James Gordon ed ex Batgirl, cui il criminale spara, rendendola paraplegica; successivamente uccide Jason Todd, il secondo Robin, la cui morte segnerà per sempre la vita di Batman; a seguito del terremoto che devasta la città di Gotham, uccide Sarah Essen Gordon, seconda moglie del commissario, mentre questa difendeva dei neonati. In uno degli episodi della JLA, Martian Manhunter userà i suoi poteri per riorganizzare la contorta mente del Joker (seppure con grande sforzo e con risultati solo temporanei). Durante questa breve sanità, il Joker si dichiarerà pentito di tutti i suoi crimini. Poteri e abilità Joker in The Origin/Bio of the Joker - Countdown #31 è considerato il killer più pericoloso del mondo e dalla psicosi unica. Non ha superpoteri, sebbene sia quasi impossibile considerarlo completamente umano, e commette normalmente i suoi crimini tramite l'uso di armi convenzionali e armi non-convenzionali di stampo comico, come ad esempio carte da gioco con anima in metallo affilato, fiori che spruzzano acido, sigari esplosivi, dispositivi che fornisconono scosse elettriche con la stretta di mano e soprattutto il suo celebre veleno che porta le persone alla morte lasciando loro un ghigno sul viso. Questo veleno viene prodotto in forma sia liquida che gassosa ed è presente fin dalle prime apparizioni del personaggio. Morrison nel numero 663 di Batman scrive che a causa del suo passato di tossicodipendenza Joker ha sviluppato una naturale immunità a tutti i veleni conosciuti, compreso il suo. In un'occasione, lo Spaventapasseri utilizzerà il suo gas su Joker, cercando di scoprire di cosa possa mai avere paura; il Joker però reagisce colpendo lo Spaventapasseri con una sedia, perché il gas su di lui non ha effetto ed afferma che «non ha paura di nulla». Joker è rappresentato, fin dalle prime apparizioni, come un individuo estremamente intelligente e particolarmente dotato nel campo della chimica, dell'ingegneria e nella fabbricazione e nell'uso di esplosivi. Inoltre Joker dimostra una grandissima abilità nell'uso degli apparecchi elettronici, lo si vede spesso intercettare segnali criptati oppure sovrapporre le sue emissioni a quelle delle radio e delle televisioni di Gotham City. Con gli anni e lo sviluppo dell'informatica Joker è diventato anche un hacker eccezionale al punto che durante una miniserie con protagonista Tim Drake (il terzo Robin) egli rapisce un genio informatico ma si rende conto di non avere nulla da imparare da lui. L'abilità di Joker nel combattimento corpo a corpo varia a seconda dell'autore della storia. Alcuni autori dipingono Joker come un pericolosissimo avversario, capace di sconfiggere a mani nude molti pericolosi nemici e perfino reggere un confronto a mani nude contro Batman, inoltre Joker può fare uso dei suoi molti gadget durante il combattimento, diventando un nemico letale per chiunque. Altri autori al contrario dipingono Joker come un individuo che può essere facilmente messo fuori combattimento anche con un solo pugno, tutti però gli riconoscono una grande agilità nella fuga. Nelle storie degli ultimi anni prevale nettamente la prima delle due versioni. Joker è stato ritenuto morto innumerevoli volte, essendosi trovato in situazioni mortali e apparentemente senza via d'uscita, ma nonostante questo è sempre sopravvissuto. Nel corso degli anni per esempio si è trovato al centro di esplosioni enormi oppure è caduto da altezze considerevoli, inoltre egli è dotato di una resistenza al dolore fuori dal normale, poiché a volte ha subito scariche elettriche mortali senza subire danni permanenti. Interpretazioni della follia del Joker La follia del Joker, dai confini alquanto nebulosi, è stata variamente interpretata dagli autori. Chuck Dixon spiega la longevità del personaggio con la sua capacità di adattarsi e trasformarsi negli anni, sempre restando «aperto a qualsiasi tipo di interpretazione». Dixon evidenzia inoltre che in una storia nella quale è coinvolto il Joker, il suo «humor deve funzionare», le «battute devono avere un loro fascino», e la sua pazzia debba riportare un «qualcosa di metodico»: per l'iconicità del personaggio e le aspettative che genera nel lettore infatti, scrivere una bella storia equivarrà ad essere idolatrati dai fan, mentre firmarne una «stupida» provocherà «l'ira dei fan ed il disprezzo dei tuoi stessi colleghi» Il graphic novel Arkham Asylum: Una folle dimora in un folle mondo di Grant Morrison suggerisce che non si tratti di follia, ma di un caso più unico che raro di "super-normalità", una sorta di percezione sensoriale estrema. Inoltre, il Joker non sembra qui essere dotato di una vera e propria personalità: in base al momento e alla convenienza può scegliere di essere un amabile comico o uno spietato assassino. In questa storia, gli autori presentano un Joker nervoso ed asciutto, la cui follia viene anche accompagnata da latenti comportamenti omosessuali, successivamente accantonati anche dallo stesso Morrison allorquando lo ripropose nel corso della sua versione della Justice League. Il punto di riferimento di Morrison, comunque, sembra proprio il Joker di Englehart-Rogers, con la sua follia che viene indirizzata verso una inutile violenza. Lo scrittore Brad Meltzer ha sottolineato come spesso il personaggio venga rappresentato pazzo inteso come "divertente", ma la pazzia equivale a rabbia e oscurità, caratteristiche che generano quindi un legame indissolubile tra Joker e Batman. Storia editoriale La progettazione grafica del personaggio è ispirata dall'interpretazione che l'attore Conrad Veidt diede del personaggio di Gwynplaine nel film L'uomo che ride. La somiglianza tra Gwynplaine e Joker è esclusivamente visiva: Joker riprende il fisico slanciato di Veidt e il suo sorriso grottesco. La prima apparizione del personaggio risale al 1940, sul primo numero di Batman. Inizialmente il personaggio doveva morire alla fine della storia, ma all'ultimo tale finale non venne disegnato. In una storia apparsa su Detective Comics n. 64 (1944) Joker finiva addirittura sulla sedia elettrica, ma veniva poi salvato dai suoi scagnozzi. Il personaggio delle origini era un folle pronto a tutto pur di sopraffare il suo acerrimo nemico Batman: realizzava piani complicati, spesso con l'ausilio di armi gigantesche o di costruzioni grottesche. Il personaggio, così, oscillava tra un'aria di drammaticità ed un umorismo da striscia quotidiana, che però non intaccò la sua popolarità ed il suo successo come personaggio. Anzi: questo periodo fu, probabilmente, di profonda influenza sul cartoonist Dick Sprang, che, con un tratto alla Chester Gould, realizzò alcune delle storie più incredibili sul dinamico duo. Il Joker è stato per molto tempo un personaggio senza passato, di cui nemmeno Batman conosceva nulla. Nessun autore aveva mai narrato le sue origini, salvo trapelare pochi indizi discordanti nelle storie. Le sue origini furono inizialmente narrate da Sheldon Moloff e George Roussos in L'uomo sotto il cappuccio rosso. Nel 1973, dopo breve declino durato quattro anni, il personaggio di Joker venne rinnovato da Dennis O'Neil. Il suo Joker, in effetti, per quanto folle, non aveva il fascino ed il carisma necessari per spiccare rispetto ad altri personaggi dell'abile sceneggiatore. O'Neil, tra l'altro, realizzò le sceneggiature del serial The Joker (primo numero nel 1975), disegnato da Irv Novick, che risultò, in effetti, debole e poco drammatico rispetto a quanto ci si potesse aspettare da un personaggio letale come il Joker. Sul finire degli anni settanta, Julius Schwartz, dinamico supervisore delle testate DC Comics, per la testata Detective Comics, assoldò uno sceneggiatore proveniente dalla Marvel Comics, Steve Englehart, con l'intento di rinnovare le atmosfere che circondavano Batman. Dopo un paio di storie realizzate da Walter Simonson, Schwartz, ignorando i dubbi di Englehart, propose ai lettori il giovane ed esordiente Marshall Rogers. La scommessa di Schwartz, alla fine, risultò vincente, non solo dal punto di vista grafico, con Rogers che realizzò alcune delle più belle tavole mai apparse, ma anche dal punto di vista dei contenuti. La coppia, infatti, riuscì a realizzare una serie di storie interessanti ed avvincenti nelle quali Bruce Wayne veniva riportato ad una dimensione più umana e, contemporaneamente, Batman non tradiva le sue atmosfere più genuinamente oscure. In tutto questo il personaggio che, dopo Hugo Strange, spicca maggiormente è proprio il Joker. Il personaggio riapparve successivamente nell'opera di Frank Miller Il ritorno del cavaliere oscuro (1986). Nel fumetto, il Joker viene dapprima rappresentato come un folle ex-criminale, ormai senza alcuno stimolo, che ritorna in grande stile compiendo una strage: uccide gli spettatori accorsi allo studio televisivo dal quale viene trasmessa una trasmissione alla quale partecipa lo stesso Joker. Inizia, così, un lungo inseguimento con Batman, che porterà al suicidio del criminale. Dopo un periodo di crisi riguardo alla figura del personaggio, la situazione cambiò con l'arrivo dell'opera di Alan Moore, The Killing Joke, considerata una delle migliori storie di Batman: l'arco narrativo è costellato di flashback che narrano la sua vita prima di diventare ciò che è ora. Alla fine dell'opera, Batman chiede a Joker di riabilitarsi, ma il criminale rifiuta. Quest'opera ha ispirato le origini del personaggio nel film di Tim Burton, Batman e la personalità del Joker di Heath Ledger, apparso in Il cavaliere oscuro. L'impronta realistica Mentre nei cinema usciva Il cavaliere oscuro (2008) di Christopher Nolan, nel quale Heath Ledger rinnovava l'interpretazione del criminale con un'impronta più realistica, Brian Azzarello e Lee Bermejo realizzavano The Joker, nel quale Bermejo spiegava come anche avesse dato un'impronta realistica al "suo" Joker al pari di Nolan, iniziando a lavorarci anche prima dell'uscita del film, ma che comunque da ora in avanti, caratteri come le sue cicatrici sul volto saranno «iconiche» per il personaggio. In questa storia il personaggio, Jack, è un criminale depresso che vede in Batman una fonte di divertimento; sarà lui stesso a provocargli cicatrici alle labbra attraverso un Batarang, e sempre per colpa sua finirà in una vasca di farmaci antidepressivi, che lo trasformeranno anche fisicamente. In seguito, una volta divenuto Joker, si può considerare nel fumetto il più importante criminale della città: durante la storia avrà modo di incontrare Pinguino e Due Facce, i quali dovranno piegarsi alla sua volontà. Inoltre Killer Croc qui è mostrato al servizio di Joker. Altre versioni Nella saga Marvel contro DC, il Joker è il primo personaggio che appare ed ha una breve interazione con Spiderman che è capitato nemmeno lui sa come a Gotham City. Al pagliaccio principe del crimine è capitato inoltre di misurarsi con altri personaggi dell'universo Marvel e rispettive nemesi: in una storia con protagonisti Batman e Capitan America, ambientata all'epoca della Seconda Guerra Mondiale, il Joker si ritrova a fare affari con la storica nemesi di Cap, ovvero il leader nazista Teschio Rosso. Quando scoprirà la sua vera identità, il Joker gli si rivolterà contro perché, secondo le sue stesse parole, il Joker è "un pazzo criminale, ma un pazzo criminale americano!". Alla fine di quest'avventura si ipotizza anche di un successore del Joker, un certo "Joker Junior". Appare anche nei crossover Punisher/Batman e Batman e L'Uomo Ragno. Nell'universo Amalgam Comics, nato dalla collaborazione tra Marvel Comics e DC Comics, il Joker viene fuso con Sabretooth per creare "Hyena", nemesi di "Dark Claw", a sua volta frutto dell'unione di Batman e Wolverine. In origine, Hyaena si chiamava Creed H. Quinn ed era amico di Logan Wayne. Entrambi vennero scelti per un esperimento del governo canadese per creare un supersoldato votato ad uccidere. Dei due, l'esperimento riuscito fu Hyaena in quanto Logan possedeva ancora capacità di giudizio che gli permettevano di distinguere il bene dal male. Altri media Televisione e cinema Il primo attore ad impersonare il Joker in un live-action è stato Cesar Romero, in diciotto episodi della serie televisiva Batman. L'attore si è rifiutato di farsi tagliare i baffi che portava fin dall'inizio della carriera. Essi sono spesso ben visibili sotto al trucco della faccia sbiancata del Joker. L'abito viola scuro del clownesco principe del crimine è inoltre sostituito da una tenuta più chiara che tende al rosa. L'attore riprende poi il ruolo nel successivo film del 1966. Nel Batman del 1989 diretto da Tim Burton, il Joker è stato interpretato da Jack Nicholson. Tim Curry, Willem Dafoe, David Bowie e James Woods furono considerati per il ruolo del Joker. Jack Nicholson fu la scelta di Uslan e Kane sin dal 1980. La nascita del personaggio è simile a quella narrata dal fumetto dell'anno precedente, The Killing Joke, ma invece di essere un comico fallito, gli sceneggiatori decisero di fare subito del Joker un criminale incallito. Prima della trasformazione è Jack Napier, temuto gangster al servizio del boss Carl Grissom della mafia di Gotham City. Napier ha già una psiche contorta, è intelligente e portato in molti campi, soprattutto le arti e la chimica. Il suo carattere è connotato da violenti sbalzi d'umore. Tutti questi tratti verranno accentuati dal bagno nella vasca di rifiuti chimici, causato da un'irruzione nella fabbrica in cui Napier si trovava, ad opera della polizia e di Batman. Inoltre in questa particolare trasposizione è Batman stesso a volersi vendicare, questo perché in questo film Jack Napier è il malvivente che uccide i genitori di Bruce Wayne (Batman) all'uscita di un teatro per rubare la collana della signora Wayne. Nel film Joker tenta di vendicarsi in ogni modo di Batman, senza però riuscirci. Solo alla fine del film, dopo che ha quasi avvelenato Gotham City, si scontra con il supereroe ma alla fine verrà fatto precipitare dall'altissima cattedrale della metropoli, andando incontro alla morte, tuttavia accese il registratore con la sua risata prima di morire. L'interpretazione di Nicholson ha avuto molte critiche positive e si è classificata al 45º posto nella lista dei peggiori cattivi. Diciannove anni dopo, Heath Ledger interpreta il personaggio ne Il cavaliere oscuro (2008), diretto da Christopher Nolan. Ledger trasse ispirazione leggendo molti fumetti, tra cui soprattutto The Killing Joke e Arkham Asylum, e basandosi su personaggi come Alex DeLarge (Arancia meccanica) e Sid Vicious. Nella pellicola, il Joker è un criminale votato al caos, che colpisce la mafia di Gotham City per poi assumerne il controllo. È consapevole di essere la nemesi di Batman, e vuole dimostrare come anche il miglior paladino della giustizia, il procuratore Harvey Dent, possa crollare; il piano però viene neutralizzato dall'Uomo Pipistrello, disposto ad assumersi la responsabilità degli omicidi di Dent pur di non vanificare l'ideale di speranza che il procuratore rappresentava per la popolazione di Gotham. Questa versione di Joker appare molto differente da quella trasposta da Jack Nicholson in Batman (1989), e lo stesso Nicholson la criticò definendola senza spirito, attaccando inoltre la produzione per non averlo nemmeno contattato per chiedergli il suo parere al riguardo. Infatti è molto più realistica, proprio come la desiderava Nolan, il regista della pellicola: il volto bianco, le labbra rosso rubino e i capelli verdi non fanno parte del suo aspetto naturale: Si tratta di semplice trucco facciale che il criminale Joker applica al suo volto come una specie di pittura di guerra, per farsi rapidamente una fama e suscitare terrore nell'avversario. Il ghigno malato è inoltre accentuato da due cicatrici che dagli angoli delle labbra si estendono fino sulle guance. Altro tocco di realismo, è che questo clown non sfrutta più marchingegni divertenti, gadget clowneschi e nemmeno il gas che uccide formando un ghigno sul volto delle vittime; il tutto viene sostituito da una moltitudine di coltelli, benzina, bombe e armi da fuoco. Al Joker di questa versione, a differenza di quello di Nicholson, non viene mostrato un passato; Joker spiega solo le origini delle sue cicatrici alle vittime, che rivelano la sua vita da giovane, tuttavia ogni volta cambia la versione, rendendo il suo personaggio misterioso. Altri interpreti *Rene Requiestas in Alyas Batman en Robin, film filippino del 1993 *David U. Hodges in Batman Forever, film di Joel Schumacher del 1995 *Mark Hamill in Birds of Prey, serie televisiva del 2002, oltre che doppiatore della serie animata Batman *Bud Watson in Return to the Batcave: The Misadventures of Adam and Burt, film TV del 2003 *Andrew Koenig in Batman: Dead End, cortometraggio del 2003 di Sandy Collora *Brian C. Bethel in Grayson del 2004 di John Fiorella Cartoni animati Nelle serie animate appartenenti al DC Animated Universe il Joker è apparso con look leggermente diversi, pur essendo le serie in continuity fra loro: Nella serie animata del 1992 Batman mostra un Joker molto vicino alle atmosfere dei gangster degli anni cinquanta care al Dick Tracy di Chester Gould, e miscela in modo equilibrato la demenza clownesca con la spietata anima assassina del personaggio. Le sue origini sono simili a quelle del film del 1989 perché nell'episodio L'uomo che uccise Batman afferma che è stato l'uomo pipistrello a fare di lui «l'uomo felice» che conosciamo. È in questa serie che Paul Dini gli affiancò Harley Quinn, l'ex-psicologa di Arkham innamoratasi perdutamente del Joker. La "fidanzata del Joker", dopo l'esordio nei cartoon (lo stesso Dini, insieme a Bruce Timm, realizzò una versione a fumetti della serie, Le avventure di Batman), venne successivamente introdotta nella continuity ufficiale durante Terra di nessuno. Nella serie successiva Batman - cavaliere della notte, il Joker è molto simile alla precedente versione, ma con un disegno più semplificato. Differiscono i colori dell'abito e la conformazione del volto, poiché il Joker non mostra più una definizione delle labbra, in precedenza rosso sangue. I suoi tratti somatici, insieme a quelli di altri personaggi, si fanno più affilati e secchi, e gli occhi sono completamente bianchi. Il Joker ha fatto anche alcune apparizioni nella serie animata Justice League, in cui si oppone alla JLA in diversi episodi, soprattutto come membro della Lega dell'ingiustizia di Lex Luthor. In questa versione presenta labbra nere e pelle più grigiastra; assieme ad Harley Quinn, si muove anche al di fuori di Gotham City, causando crimini e tentando stragi anche in città esistenti anche nella realtà, come Las Vegas. Con questo stesso aspetto appare anche nel film Batman of the future: Il Ritorno del Joker, dove si scoprirà in seguito aver codificato il suo DNA in un microchip impiantato nel cervello di Tim Drake. Nella serie, compare anche una sua versione alternativa: in un universo parallelo abitato da una versione malvagia della Justice League, Joker e molti altri criminali dopo la cattura subiscono la lobotomizzazione, finendo come vegetali chiusi nelle loro celle, incapaci di compiere la minima azione. Nel 2004 è diventato uno dei personaggi principali della nuova serie animata: The Batman, che rilegge in chiave moderna tutti i protagonisti, richiamando le atmosfere di Batman Begins. Il design del villain in questa serie è completamente rinnovato: il Joker è un criminale psicotico dall'aspetto scimmiesco, dotato di una forza erculea, con capelli verde acceso lunghi ben oltre le spalle, che combatte utilizzando un Kung Fu animalesco. Anche la sua "uniforme" è differente: nel primo episodio della serie indossa una camicia di forza policromatica, mentre nei seguenti ritorna ad un look simile a quello che l'ha reso famoso, comunque progettato in maniera più trasandata (ad esempio non indossa mai le scarpe). Il suo passato è simile a quello narrato in Batman: The Killing Joke, dato che durante la serie si rivolge al detective Benneth così: «Sono dei giorni andati male che trasformano un uomo in un mostro... nel mio caso un giorno andato male e una vasca di liquido chimico». Questa frase è simile a quella espressa dallo stesso personaggio nel fumetto di Alan Moore, quando spiegava a Batman che la differenza di comportamento tra lui e le persone normali è «un giorno andato storto». Questa versione è doppiata in originale dall'afroamericano Kevin Michael Richardson. Anche in questa serie è accompagnato da Harley Quinn; la ragazza non è più una dottoressa di Arkham ma una psicologa da talk-show, comunque innamoratasi del gangster dopo essersi interessata a lui. In uno degli episodi della serie, Batman è costretto a viaggiare nella mente del pazzo, e finisce col trovarsi davanti un giovane uomo dai capelli castani; costui gli si presenta come «l'ultimo residuo di sanità mentale in questo pazzo posto». Da segnalare la sua presenza in questa versione anche nel film d'animazione Batman contro Dracula, ambientato dopo la serie: in questo film il Joker, fuggito dal manicomio di Arkham, viene morso dal conte Dracula, divenendo un feroce vampiro. La sua prima azione, dopo la trasformazione, sarà di depredare una banca del sangue, all'interno della quale si scontrerà con Batman, che riuscirà, con non poca fatica, a catturarlo e portarlo nella Batcaverna; qui Bruce Wayne esaminando il suo sangue riesce, dopo numerosi tentativi, a creare un antidoto per il vampirismo, riuscendo così a curare il suo nemico, che tornerà ad essere rinchiuso ad Arkham. Videogiochi Il Joker appare nei seguenti videogiochi: *Batman: The Caped Crusader (1988) *Batman - The Movie (1989) *Batman (1990) *Batman: Return of the Joker (1991 - 1992) *Batman: The Animated Series (1993) *The Adventures of Batman and Robin (1994) *Batman Beyond: Return Of The Joker (2000) *Batman: Chaos in Gotham (2001) *Batman: Gotham City Racer (2001) *Batman: Vengeance (2001) *Justice League: Injustice for All (2002) *Batman: Dark Tomorrow (2003) *Batman: Rise of Sin Tzu (2003) (cameo) *Lego Batman (2008) *Mortal Kombat vs DC Universe (2008) *Il cavaliere oscuro (2008) *Batman: Arkham Asylum (2009) *Batman: Guardiano di Gotham (2010) *DC Universe Online (2011) *Batman: Arkham City (2011) *Batman: Arkham City Lockdown (2011) Doppiatori italiani Già voce di Jack Nicholson in Professione: reporter e Shining, Giancarlo Giannini fu scelto dal direttore del doppiaggio Mario Maldesi (autore della versione italiana del film di Kubrick) per doppiare nuovamente l'attore nel film di Tim Burton. Nel trailer cinematografico del film, la voce del personaggio era di Ennio Coltorti. Per sostituire Mark Hamill al doppiaggio del Joker nella versione italiana di Batman - The Animated Series il direttore Guido Rutta scelse Riccardo Peroni, attore di teatro e doppiatore con alle spalle un passato da cabarettista. Peroni ha prestato la voce al personaggio anche in The Batman, nel videogioco Batman: Arkham Asylum e nel sequel Batman: Arkham City, in Batman - Cavaliere della notte, in Justice League e nei film per l'home-video Batman e Superman - I due supereroi, Batman of the Future: Il ritorno del Joker e Batman: The Brave and the Bold. Nell'edizione televisiva di Batman e Superman, trasmessa all'interno de Le avventure di Superman e doppiata alla Time Out di Roma sotto la direzione di Tiziana Lattuca, il Joker aveva la voce di Ambrogio Colombo. Nel film Batman - La maschera del fantasma, tratto dalla serie e doppiato alla SAS di Roma, Peroni fu sostituito da Sergio Di Giulio, mentre nell'episodio I Miti della serie Static Shock, il Joker è doppiato da Mario Brusa. Ne Il cavaliere oscuro, dopo che nei trailer italiani la voce del villain è stata di Fabio Boccanera, la Warner ha assegnato il doppiaggio ad Adriano Giannini, figlio di Giancarlo, che già aveva doppiato Ledger nei film Paradiso + Inferno e Io non sono qui; con il lavoro svolto sul Joker riceverà il Nastro d'Argento 2009 come miglior doppiatore. Citazioni e parodie *Il Joker di Nicholson è oggetto di una parodia in un episodio della serie The Chipmunks Go to Movies che prende in giro il film di Burton e vede Alvin nei panni del supercriminale col nome Jokester. *Una parodia del personaggio è rappresentata dal disneyano Quackerjack, nemico di Darkwing Duck (a sua volta parodia di Batman e di The Shadow). *Il primo nemico che il supereroe umoristico Rat-Man deve affrontare è un clown malvagio, chiamato il Buffone. I due personaggi sono rispettivamente parodie di Batman e del Joker. *Nei Simpson in un episodio Krusty il Clown interpretava un nemico dell'Uomo Radioattivo, e anche il suddetto nemico è un clown. *Sempre nei Simpson, nell'introduzione dell'episodio "La Paura Fa Novanta XX", si vede Nelson travestito da Joker nella versione di Heath Ledger, ovvero con le note cicatrici agli angoli della bocca. *Nella sitcom parodistica Batroberto, trasmessa nel contenitore televisivo Bim Bum Bam, il Joker (qui chiamato Jolly) è stato "interpretato" dal pupazzo Uan. *Il personaggio di Lobo (appartenente anch'esso alla DC Comics) condivide alcune caratteristiche con il Joker sia di tipo fisico (come la pelle mortalmente bianca) sia di tipo caratteriale (pazzia, predisposizione alla violenza, grande intelligenza ed ingegno criminale, ecc.). *Il wrestler della TNA Sting ha il facepaint ibrido tra il Joker di Heath Ledger e l'Eric Draven di Brandon Lee. Categoria:Cattivi di Batman Categoria:Cattivi dei fumetti Categoria:Cattivi DC Comics Categoria:Clown del Male Categoria:Mostro Completo Categoria:Criminali Categoria:Psicopatici Categoria:Cattivi dei film cinematografici Categoria:Cattivi delle serie televisive Categoria:Cattivi dei videogiochi Categoria:Rivali Categoria:Cattivi mentalmente malati Categoria:Cattivi sofisticati Categoria:Nemico Mortale Categoria:Caotico Malvagio Categoria:Ricattatori Categoria:Ladri Categoria:Supercriminali